The Spirit of Chaos, Captain Goodguy!
by Darth Gonzo
Summary: After the death of his wife Discord becomes more and more detached from his daughter Screwball but now his life has taken a strange turn when he's gifted or cursed with new powers and a new body follow Discord on this epic ride to becoming Captain Goodguy!


Chapter 1 The Chaos Begins

This is the story of Captain Goodguy, The Chaos Bringer aka Discord of how he came upon the powers that he now has... "Hey writer just get on with the story already they didn't come here to read some boring opening." Discord said to me,

Alright Discord we're skip this part.

"Good now if you excuse me I'll get to where I'm supposed to be in the story" Discord said as he walked out of the room.

Now the story begins in a small town called Ponyville. In the joke store a unicorn with a grey coat and a black mane and tail with a tornado as a cutie mark was at the cashier's counter where an earth pony stallion with a pink coat and a white mane and tail with a balloon skull cutie mark.

"More pranks planned this week Discord?" The cashier asked the grey stallion.

"Yes Funny Bone I do have some pranks planned." The grey stallion replied to the cashier.

"You know something Discord if you keep pranking ponies you're going to ended up in big trouble one of theses days" Funny Bone said to Discord.

"You worry to much. It's not like my pranks ever hurt somepony. So I don't think I've got anything to worry about." Discord said to Funny Bone.

"That doesn't mean they won't hurt somepony in the future." Funny Bone said to Discord.

"Are you trying to talk me out of giving you money? Because if not then I don't see a point in this conversation." Discord said to Funny Bone.

"I guess your right, but remember to hold back when you prank somepony because you could go to far with your pranks." Funny Bone said to Discord.

"Okay find I'll remember. Can I just buy what I came here to buy?" Discord asked Funny Bone.

"Okay, okay, hold your horses, but I do have one question." Funny Bone said to Discord.

"Find if it's quick, ask away." Discord said to Funny Bone.

"How's your daughter holding up?" Funny Bone asked Discord.

"Both of us were hit hard by the death of her mother but Screwy was hit a lot more than me she won't even talk to me." Discord said to Funny Bone a tear fell from Discord's eye.

"Oh I'm sorry about bringing that up okay let's just check you out of here." Funny Bone said to Discord.

Discord wipes away the tears from his eyes.

"Yes let's do that." Discord said trying to calm down.

"That will be 100 bits Discord." Funny Bone said to Discord as he handed him the bits.

"Please come again." Funny Bone said to Discord.

Discord leaves the joke shop, trotting home with his head held low thinking of all the fun times he had with his wife.

He finally made it home just in time for him to make dinner for him and Screwball his daughter, he walked into the house and the TV was on he heard the news was talking about The Power Crusader Fillies.

"And the day is saved by The Power Crusader Fillies! Now in other news Spike the Dragon was arrested in front of Star Swirl City..." The news anchor said before Discord turned it off.

"Screwy I'm home." Discord shouted through the house, he walked into the kitchen and he found his daughter sitting at the table.

"Ah there you are Screwy I wasn't expecting to find you in here." Discord said to Screwball all he got from her was silence.

"You're still not talking to me. How am I supposed to know what's wrong if you won't talk to me?" Discord said to Screwball.

"Screwy just talk to me please?" Discord asked Screwball.

"Don't call me that." Screwball said to her Dad.

"W-what?" Discord asked her nervously.

"Screwy don't call me that it's not my name it was Mom's name and I'm not her." Screwball said to her Dad.

"But I've always call you Screwy." Discord said to her as he turn on the stove.

"I know, but it makes me think that mom's still alive and it hurts to know she's not." Screwball said to her dad, meanwhile no one notices a head towel fall on the stove.

"That's not what I was trying to do Screwball, I was just trying to get you to talk to me." Discord said to her, they don't notice the head towel burst into flames.

"I understand that I didn't want talk to you because, even after mom's death, you're still pranking ponies. I thought you would have stop, but it was the opposite that happen you started to prank a lot more than before." Screwball said to him, still neither of noticed the fire as it spread a cross the kitchen.

"The reason I started to prank more is because…" Discord was interrupted when he notice smoke.

"Is that smoke?" Discord asked her causing her to turn around, now both of them see the fire.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah" Screwball screamed.

"Screwball, run to the front door" Discord told his daughter, they both start run towards the front door, Discord noticed part of the roof was about to fall on Screwball.

"NO!" Discord shouted as he push out of the way as the fell onto him knocking him out, Screwball was push thought the front door and was now outside she turn around just as the doorway collapsed trapping her father inside.

Black endlessness

"Where am I?" Discord said.

"Death's edge!" Said a female voice.

"I know your voice. Screwy, is that you honey?" Discord asked the voice.

"Hello Dissy, it's good to see again." Screwy said to her husband. "Screwy I've missed you so much." Discord said to his wife as he hugged her and she hugged him back.

"I missed you to Dissy, you and Screwball." Screwy said to her husband they stopped hugging.

"Screwy, way am I doing here?" Discord asked her.

"You're dying Dissy." Screwy told him.

"What? No I can't die that would destroy Screwball!" Discord told her.

"I know and I was able to get you a second chance. But it comes at cost." Screwy told him.

"And what's the cost?" Discord asked her.

"The cost is that you would be possessed by a spirit." Screwy told him.

"What spirit would be the one possessing me?" Discord asked her.

"Your namesake the Spirit of Chaos himself Discord." Screwy told him.

"I'll do it just as long as I can Screwball again." Discord told her.

"Dissy you don't have to do this." Screwy told him.

"Yes I do Screwy and you know why." Discord told her.

"I wish there was another way." Screwy said to him as they hugged one last time.

"I wish there was too, but you did your best and that's all I could ever ask for." Discord told her.

"I'll miss you Dissy." Screwy told him.

"I'll miss you too Screwy." Discord told her.

"I love you Dissy." She told him.

"I love you too Screwy." He told her right before they kiss on the lip, everything went black.

To Be Continued!


End file.
